Seeing Midnight The Unwritten Fourth Book
by Ada Lovelace
Summary: It’s been a year since the rip was sealed and Melissa has come back to little old Bixby to find two new midnighters, a changed Dess and her feelings for Rex fading yet being taken by someone very off limits. Dess/Melissa, Rex/?. Don't like, don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First off thanks for reading my story! Much appreciated, and I got the whole Melissa/Dess thing off a friend whom also read the AMAZING books. I wanted to get Rex together with a really innocent girl to level him out but who did that leave Melissa with? I thought her and Dess would make a great story too, so here it is! Just to clear things up, this is a year after the last book and in Melissa's POV (chapters change POV). ALSO this is rated a STRONG T...at least I think.**

**Seeing Midnight – Chapter One**

"Work you piece of shit!" Melissa shouted at the radio as it zoned in and out of the station she had been listening to.

Melissa gazed out of the front windshield and across the desert at Bixby, Oklahoma. She felt an unexpected warmth that arrived with the familiarity of the place and smiled despite herself.

She took a deep breath and opened her mind easily, not feeling the rush of minds she had been unable to escape almost a year ago. Instead, she controlled everything. The minds she heard, how loud they were and most importantly, she could so distinctively taste the minds of the other midnighters, even the new ones she had never met before.

Melissa licked her lips as the two most familiar tastes popped out. Rex's was the strongest, his mind always more distinct than the others, as if on a whole different station. Her loverboy.

Then came Dess's taste. Different, she noticed immediately. She tasted…un-Dess like somehow.

"Huh," Melissa murmured. Weird.

Then came the other two tastes, both alike in a way but so different at the same time. Rex had said they were siblings. One year apart, both surprisingly born on midnight exactly. The older female, Aries, was a seer like Rex and the boy who was also graduating with them was a teleporter. Melissa thought his name was Jacob but she wasn't positive.

She drove through Bixby easily; the streets long memorized from growing up there and arrived at the high school quickly. She spotted many students sitting on the bleachers, a stage set up in the middle of the field and rows of chairs where parents and family were seated in front of it. Melissa couldn't miss Dess and Rex's graduation.

She strode up the field and took a seat at the back, placing her sunglasses over her eyes. Scanning the kids she spotted Rex first. His bulky body standing out from the other kids, whom all seemed to lean away from him. His hair had grown out, as had Melissa's which now hung down to her shoulders, and looked shaggy and messy, making him look way less darkling then the bald look had. He had grown, the muscles on his body prominent even under the dorky robe he was wearing.

Melissa then spotted Dess near the top of the bleachers and was very surprised. She had grown out her hair and it hung to her lower back, still dyed a deep black. The hair made her look much more girly. She was tall and rather slim. Not skinny but definitely not over weight. She was just really pretty.

Then the principal began to call out names and hand out the diplomas. Rex was near the beginning and as he stood up, he scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped first on a blonde girl in the second row and he smiled, then his eyes snapped up too Melissa's and they both grinned madly. He gracefully walked up the steps, took his letter, shook the old guys hand and then took a seat on the opposite bleachers, never taking his eyes off her. They finally looked away as Dess's name was called and she was presented with both the math and science award along with being announced the youngest student to ever graduate Bixby High.

Melissa stifled a giggle as Dess's curses aimed directly at the principle shot through her head. She was pissed at him for declaring how much of a geek she was in front of everyone. Then as she took a seat on the other bleachers Dess followed Rex's gaze to where Melissa was seated and froze. Many emotions flooded through her, the strongest ones of relief, surprise, contentment, confusion and then fear. But Melissa didn't have time to sort through them for the principal announced the end of the ceremony and the crowd exploded with applause causing Melissa to have too shut out the thoughts before it became a bit to overwhelming.

All she wanted now was to find her loverboy. It shouldn't be too hard for he was probably the biggest and scariest person there.

**I love reviews! It makes updating ALOT faster btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just wanted to say a BIG thanks to ShinyMushroom!!!! Please keep reviewing. Anyways, because it took so long to update I might add another chapter tonight!! Enjoy and remember REVIEW**

Rex could see her brunette head among the sea of bodies and pushed his way easily through the crown towards her. He wanted to make sure she was real, to tell her how much he had missed her and to declare to her that he was coming were ever she went now his father was dead and Maddy was a little less crazy.

"Melissa" he whispered as they became within arms reach of each other. He grabbed her into a tight hug and spun her around, lifting her right off of the ground.

"God I've missed you," he murmured into her ear finally setting her back down onto her feet. She looked up and smiled, standing up on her toes then pulling him down into a long kiss.

"Not that I don't love watching a good make-out, but I feel rude not introducing myself"

Rex refrained from ripping Jacobs head off, only due to the reason that they were surrounded by people and Dess would hit him over the head with one of her new toys, Rex shuddered at the memory of the last time she had done that. He had insulted math someway or another and she started screaming out the cursed words and then when he growled at her, she grabbed a hubcap and smacked him in the forehead. She had quite the temper.

Melissa turned to Jacob and huffed, then held out her hand. He stepped forward confidently and took her hand; obviously not bothered by the fact Melissa could rip apart his mind in a split second of contact.

"What brings you back to little old Bixby Bitch Goddess?" Dess asked from the right, making sure to stay out of reach of the mindcaster. Rex understood her phobia of mindcasters after the incident and felt bad for not being there on time, like he had said. Melissa turned to him with a look of concentration on her face. _I'll explain later_, he thought to her. Melissa nodded then turned back to Dess.

"Nice to see you too, Polymath"

"So, where's Jonathan?" Dess replied.

Rex hadn't even noticed the absence of the acrobat but he was sure Jonathan would want to come see Dess graduate.

"I'll explain later, say 7/11 around 10?" Melissa decided then turned to another random direction just as Aries and Dess's parents came through the crowd.

The little blonde skipped over and hugged Rex tightly.

"Congratulations!" Aries shouted stepping back. Rex felt himself get even warmer, as he always did when she was around. It was as if she spread her happiness with everyone around her. He grinned back and then turned towards Melissa again, who was now scowling.

"Aries, this is my girlfriend Melissa, and Melissa this is the other seer Aries" Rex introduced the two.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you; Rex never stops talking about you!" Aries squealed making Melissa's eyes widen.

The little blonde was so daylight, Rex had to actually see her **not** freeze at midnight to be sure she was one of them. Aries wore all colours, including white and loved shopping. She had designer sunglasses from some big mall and owned a lot of shoes. She was worse than Jessica but that was why Rex liked her. They were total opposites.

Melissa nodded, mumbled hi and then turned back to Rex.

"Wanna go hang out at your house?" Rex nodded quickly and grabbed her hand, saying brief goodbyes to everyone as they headed towards the cars.



He lay down on the bed beside her and kissed her gently on the lips. _I love you_, they both thought at the same time making them smile. Rex reached forward and took her hand in his. He felt her open her mind as they showed each other what's happened in both their lives for the past year.

Melissa went first, showing him all of the other midnighters and their powers that she, Jonathan and Jessica had encountered on their trip. Then she explained how they had met a time teleporter, someone who is able to teleport to different times instead of places like Jacob. They had tried to teleport Jess out of midnight but it hadn't worked, like trying to teleport a daylighter into midnight wouldn't work. They just don't belong there. So Jonathan had asked him to teleport them into midnight and try to keep Jonathan there. In the end it had worked and now Jonathan was part of midnight, his dream come true.

_Your turn lover boy_, Melissa thought as she pushed into his head.

Rex first showed her when his father had died about two months after the departure. The old man had caught the flu somehow and had passed away a few weeks after. Rex really wasn't sad but he wasn't happy either. It really made no difference to him; Rex just didn't have to remember his pills or to feed him now. He had the house all to himself, well sort off. Dess spent most of her time there because her parents wanted a divorce and she's bored with all of the fighting. She even redid Rex's dad's room and officially claimed it as hers. Rex showed her all of the other boring things that had gone on, like him getting a job at the museum and then meeting Aries and Jacob.

_So what's with little miss smarty-pants?_

_It's complicated, but I'll show you. Maybe you can help! _Rex was suddenly hopeful that Melissa could fix Dess that he bounded into the memory without warning.

It was a Saturday and Rex was 10 minutes late for meeting up with Dess at Madeline's house. He bounded up the steps, hopeful that they could sort through more of the lore papers they had found in a locked draw. As Rex walked inside he couldn't find Dess and had assumed she was just late but once getting settled he heard a thump sound from upstairs in the attic. Thinking Maddy had just dropped something he strolled up the stairs and when he reached the top he saw Maddy standing over Dess with her hands wrapped around her neck, eyes closed and trembling. Dess was on her knees paler then Rex had ever seen her and limp against Madeline, just hanging there. Rex had torn Maddy away from Dess and the polymath had collapsed. Rex rushed her to the hospital, thinking she was dead but the doctors managed to stabilize her saying that her head looked as if it got shocked. She was lucky to have survived.

Dess was released a week later but still got terrible head aches often and couldn't go near Madeline without passing out…not that she ever wanted to. That was why she was so scared of Melissa. Rex wasn't sure what Maddy had done to Dess exactly but he new it was bad and that Melissa might be able to help.

He was brought back into reality with a sudden jolt and glanced around. Melissa had taken her hand out of Rex's and looked shaken. She had broken the connection, which had been the jolt Rex had felt moments before.

"Wow" Melissa muttered, astonished.

"Will you be able to help?"

"I can try, I mean I want to but I don't think she'll exactly agree. I'll talk to her tonight. Poor Dess."

Rex was amazed with her words and the look of pity and sadness that crossed Melissa's face as she said this but forgot all about it as she leaned up and kissed him once again but much more fierce than before.

_I'm ready Loverboy,_ the thought was sent shivers up his spine as he realized what she was referring to and Rex kissed her back hard slowly rolling over so he was on top.

They pulled apart and Melissa smiled up at him encouragingly then took his shirt of. Rex smiled and kissed her once more. He had wanted this for a long time and Melissa was the perfect person to share it with. Rex let himself go and felt his hands slip up her dress.

**Reviews = Update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!!! It took soo long to update the second chapter so I decided to add the third really quickly ******** I skipped my Tech class too do this…not that I usually go to that class. I really want to know if you like the story so please review!!!! If no one likes it then I won't enjoy writing it. And about chapter two, I just realized that they're all about 18 and thought getting Melissa and Rex together – together, would make sense. Enjoy!!**

Dess trudged into the 7/11 with Jacob and Aries in tow. Her parents had bought her a crappy car just before they told her about their divorce so Dess wouldn't totally spas and so that she could easily see them both when her dad moved out. Dess was happy about the car, considering it ran well and wasn't half as bad as Melissa's had been. It was even better than Jonathon's dads, and she really didn't care much for her parents.

Speaking of Flyboy, where the hell was he? Melissa had said she'd explain tonight and he better have a good excuse. Dess hadn't seen him in 302.242199 days and she missed his total stupidity.

"There they are!" Aries shouted even though Dess was only a foot away from her.

"The mindcasters kinda hot." Jacob commented "Think she'd sleep with me considering you won't...?" He elbowed her lightly in the ribs and smiled as she punched him in the gut.

His perverted mind and constant reminders of their **very** short fling never ceased to amaze Dess.

"Unless you really want to see Rex's darkling side, I advise you not to even think about it. And don't you dare start thinking nasty thoughts around her. She'll rip apart your mind like putty," Dess added, shivering at the thought of him a drooling idiot.

"Don't worry, I'd transport you out the second something like that happened" Dess smiled at the surety in his voice.

Sure he was a jerk but he always felt so safe, like Jonathan did when you took his hand. Dess was glad that he and Aries had come to live in Bixby. Dess now had a closet filled of all stylish black clothes (not that she really wanted them) and a best friend who would risk his own life to save her.

"Hey guys" Rex greeted them as they reached the table. Dess slid in beside Rex, who was across from Melissa and faced Jacob who grinned down at the Mindcaster. Melissa glanced up and glared at him so Dess reached across and smacked his head. He couldn't resist temptation but he'd better learn, and quick.

Everyone got comfortable and ordered some food then began to chat. Dess noticed immediately the smugness between Rex and Melissa, they kept on smirking at each other like they knew something no one else did. Dess's jaw dropped when she realized where she had seen that look before.

When Dess had turned 16 Jacob had taken her out to the only club in Bixby. As usual it was ransacked with drunken teens and high losers. A few hours later Jacob had taken a slightly drunk Dess back to her house. She remembered them going to the kitchen and her falling over the leg of the table. Jacob had fallen on top of her and they had begun to make out like mad. It had gone down hill from there and when her parents walked in, she had only been wearing her underwear and bra. They had gotten dressed just in time and had shared that; I know something you don't, look all night.

Dess shivered as she remembered they had gone back to Rex's house alone earlier that day and she quickly diverted from that thought.

"So where's Flyboy gone to now?" Dess started.

"Ahhh, Mr. Acrobat, well we ran into another teleporter" Melissa nodded her head up at Jacob. "But this one could teleport into different times instead of places like retard over here"

Dess smirked and Melissa went on to explain what had happened to the Acrobat.

"How Jonathan like. His dream come true. Defying math every second of his life, the lucky prick."

Just then, a waitress arrived with their food and everyone dug in, leaving no room for conversation. Dess reached across the table for the ever useful ketchup _(my best friend) _just as Melissa stretched to grab the salt, causing their bare forearms to brush. Dess whipped her arm away still feeling the buzz Melissa's bare skin had left on her, like the sting of a bee. Breathing became hard and her head pounded making everyone blurry and confusing. Gasping Dess stood up and bolted out the door.

She gasped for air once she got outside and leaned against the wall. Stupid Melissa, mindcasters suck.

"I'm sorry" Dess turned around and saw Melissa leaning against the wall beside her; she looked as bad as Dess felt.

"Not your fault I got mind raped…again" Dess replied, knowing full well Rex would have told her, or at least shown her what Maddy had done.

"I can fix it" Melissa blurted out gazing up into Dess's eyes.

"No!" Dess refused, "Did you just see what happened in there, I don't know about you but I don't really want to die just yet, not to mention there's much easier ways to off yourself?"

"Maddy has some sort of hold on your mind Dess and I know I can help. She's using you; I can taste it. Like cold tea with too much milk." Melissa made a face then smiled.

"Besides, wouldn't you rather me rummaging through your mind than the crazy old fart?"

Dess smiled back. "How about neither of you?"

She bit her lip then tilted her head back and sighed.

"Ok, tomorrow at midnight you can try but if you screw up my mind anymore than it is now, I will shove childproofing dangerousness refrigerators up your but" One of Dess's latest creations.

Melissa smiled back then led Dess into the 7/11. Rex looked up at them questionably but just nodded once, as Melissa took a seat across from him.

Tomorrow midnight was going to be quite interesting, Dess thought, but somehow she wasn't dreading it. Huh.

**Ok, so that was chapter three!! Reviews are love!!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**I really need to know how I'm doing, so in other words, I NEED REVIEWS. This chapter is in Jacob's POV, he's the same age as Rex and can teleport to different areas as long as he can picture it in his mind perfectly, otherwise he needs to be able to physically see where he wants to go. Anyways enjoy!!!**

Jacob was lounging on Dess's couch when both she and her mother came back from getting groceries.

"Hey Sheila!" Jacob greeted Dess's amazingly young and hot mom. Like mother like daughter Jacob thought admiring both their buts as they bent down to retrieve the food.

"Here let me do that," Jacob offered as he leapt of the couch…or bed. It was a pullout couch that Dess's dad slept on when he was at her house. And Jacobs bed when he didn't.

They finished putting everything away pretty fast with his help and Dess and Jacob again sat on the couch…thing.

"Okay, I'm going out tonight so you two behave, Jacob you can sleep on the pullout couch. Behave…I mean it"

Dess's mom looked straight at Jacob as she said the last bit and he felt Dess giggle. Sheila then bent down to pick up her purse giving him a great view down her shirt. Jacob leaned to the side and ended up pouring his pop straight down Dess who was sitting right beside him.

"Jacob! You ass!" Dess screamed, her face going red with anger. He saw her fist swing around and went to duck but decided he deserved the hit, so he took a fist in the face then grabbed her arms and swung her to the floor. She hit with a thud and Jacob rolled off, pinning her down.

"I'm not even out the door and you're already fighting!" Dess's mom cried. He heard her slam the door, bolted upright and raced into her kitchen, looking for some food. Dess came storming in with pop down the front of her black dress. She stood there for a minute probably debating whether to kick him out of not. Obviously deciding not she walked away and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jacob questioned through the door.

"Ummm, I'm not sure what you're doing but Melissa's picking me up around 11:30" Her voice sounded normal but Jacob could tell she was nervous.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She paused but replied with a yes and stepped out of the room in new black clothes. She wore a short mini skirt and button up blouse that showed off part of her flat stomach.

"Do you do this on purpose?" He groaned.

Dess would dress up in something cute and then say no when he asked her out, of course then he'd just go and ask another hot girl out but they were always…well, stupid. Dess was smart and obviously enjoyed teasing him.

"It is one of my many favourite hobbies now you mention it." She replied smiling.

He and Dess would always be friends, never anything more. Jacob just new it, he wasn't sure why though.

They sat on the couch until a bright yellow light filled Dess's front living room indicating Melissa was there. Dess stood up, took a deep breath then walked out shouting goodbye over her shoulder.

_What to do now?_ Jacob wondered. Oh yeah there's a party down in Broken Arrow that he had been invited to. Jacob jumped up, grabbing Dess's keys and hopped into her car.

"She won't mind," He mumbled to himself as he reversed out of her driveway.

**Hope you liked it, and please review or I just won't want to continue!! And that kinda sucks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY!!! Thanks for the reviews and as long as they keep coming I'll continue :) The next chapter will be the first one with something going on between Melissa and Dess but I wanted to write something in Aries POV first so here it is :) And remember REVIEW**

"How do like Melissa?" Rex asked Aries as they were on their way to the Snake Pit.

There was a party over in Broken Arrow so there shouldn't be any stiffs to climb over. Jacob had said that there was a party tomorrow down in Rustles Bottom, but tonight it was empty, unless someone wanted some privacy and went down there to make out…_eww_, Aries thought. Kissing should defiantly be a private thing; it was more meaningful that way.

"It was really nice of her to help out with Dess" Aries replied, her and Melissa weren't really the type of people who were friends but she was willing to give anyone a chance. It took a while to warm up to Dess and now they're great friends.

"I'm sure you two will get along once you get to know each other" Rex said confidently, hugging her against his side.

She got little butterflies and her stomach felt warm whenever he did something like that. Melissa was lucky to have such a great guy.

They stepped out of the car once reaching the edge of Rustles Bottom. Aries didn't want to ruin her baby, which was probably the best in town, a 2007 Honda Civic Coupe. Not to fancy back home but amazing here in Oklahoma.

"So, to the great all mighty rock?" Aries asked, giggling.

Jess had done some major damage last year but it was still legible and Aries didn't blame her of course, it was great they found out what her power was.

They reached the rock just as midnight hit and Aries slipped off her glasses, shaking out her short blonde curls. Without the thick frame she quickly noticed how awkward and tense Rex was. She sighed and leaned against him.

"What's wrong?" She breathed.

He didn't answer, so she assumed it was about Melissa and Dess's mind casting session tonight.

"They'll be fine," She reassured him but he kept his face stern.

"Are you jealous?" She mused.

He sighed and turned towards her, looking straight into her big blue eyes. She blushed but didn't turn away.

"I suppose so," He admitted then looked out across the barren desert.

"It's just, I've never really liked it when she did major mind casting with another person. It's such a private and well…intimate thing. I don't now; I'm just being stupid. It's not like anything could happen, I just hope they don't kill each other. They probably wish they could."

Aries laughed lightly then turned towards him.

"Don't worry, she looks at you like you're the air she needs to survive or something corny like that. It's cute!" She squealed.

Rex turned and looked at her. "Thanks" He replied then pulled her into a tight hug.

She got that warmth again, like always when Rex hugged her. A great friend…joy. Aries sighed at that last thought and just enjoyed the hug. That's all she'll ever get but she wasn't about to complain.

**Review = Update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I've been kind of busy with school, so I just didn't find too much time and I was going too wait for a review but since that didn't come I put it off :(**** Sorry 'bout that to any silent readers (people who read but don't review) – I know people have been reading so I'm definitely going to continue on but I'd still love to hear what you think of it. Enjoy, this is the first Melissa/Dess scene and I want to know how I did!!**

Melissa took a deep breath and glanced at the cars clock, 11:59. She could taste Midnight coming fast and furious from across the desert and sighed as it hit the car she and Dess were seated in.

They were parked at the edge of town, near the badlands, although they couldn't really be called that anymore due to the lack of badness. The darklings left here were only the oldest as far as Melissa could tell and were too much of sissy's to come out and play with one of Dess's new creations.

Speaking of the polymath, she could taste Dess's nerves like licking ink off a freshly printed piece of paper. Of course that could just be Melissa's own feelings.

"Are you sure you're ready" She asked Dess for the tenth time.

"Ya," The Polymath's brain buzzed with a million equations and math problems but she couldn't solve any of them. The frustration rolling off her hit Melissa like a bowling ball hits its target…hard and dead on.

"Calm down," She murmured to her.

Dess's brain settled down a bit, thank god, but her nerves still buzzed.

"We can do this another t-"

"No!" Dess cut her off turning to face Melissa with a look of determination on her face.

"I trust you." Dess's words surprised Melissa and she arched her left eyebrow but felt herself become sure of what she was about to do. She was going to help Dess whether she liked it or not.

Melissa raised both her hands so that her elbows lay on the armrest between them and the palms of her hands faced Dess. Slowly Dess raised her own hands and mimicked Melissa.

The connection was stronger and more intense then Melissa could remember so she pushed their minds apart briefly.

_I trust you_, the thought lingered in Melissa's mind and she opened the barrier keeping them apart.

At first it hurt, like hell and they were both tempted to release each other but neither of them did. Melissa could taste Madeline in Dess's head and pushed her out. It was harder than any mind casting Melissa had ever done but she did it. She tore the last thread that kept Dess and Maddy bound near the end of midnight and felt the other mindcasters mind go blank, disappearing forever.

Breathing hard Melissa opened her eyes and looked at Dess on the other side of the car, their hands still entwined.

_I knew you could do it, _Dess thought to her. Melissa smiled, proud of herself for freeing Dess's mind.

_I want to show you something_, Melissa wasn't sure what Dess wanted to show her but she closed her eyes and entered Dess's mind again. She took her back to Maddy's house.

Dess stomped up the stairs and banged through the door, shouting to see if Rex was there or not. He wasn't, of course so Dess took a seat at the table. Rex was 172 seconds late and she had no clue were he had stashed the papers they were reading over.

"Useless seer," Dess mumbled under her breath.

"Dessdemona!" She heard the ever-helpful second bitchiest mindcaster call.

Stomping up the stairs, Dess reached the attic in 38 seconds. Too quickly for her liking, and proceeded to walk over to were Maddy was standing in front of her pillows, looking up at the ceiling. Dess put her hand on her hip impatiently.

"Yes Maddy?" Dess questioned half-heartedly.

"I've been waiting for you," The crazy old woman mumbled before grabbing a hold of Dess's throat.

The pain was unbelievable and Dess crumbled under the weight of the other mind closing in on hers. She felt like she had lost herself. All the memories and pains of everyone Madeline had ever sensed or touched flowed into Dess like a tsunami. It seemed to go on forever and then the connection was broke and Dess blacked out.

_But you're not like that_, Melissa heard Dess think, _you wouldn't do that._

_I'd never do that to you...again. I' so sorry about that Dess, I really am. _

_I forgave you for that nearly a year ago._

Melissa opened her eyes slowly and glanced at Dess who was only inches away from her, they had begun to lean on each other for support during the disturbing memory.

At the same time, as if connected, they leaned forward and met at the lips. An explosion of tastes broke out on Melissa's tongue and it was amazing, Dess was amazing. She had never tasted anything like it before. Now Dess had all of the Maddy shit out of her head she had a clear, distinct taste, and it was so good. Rex's taste was like licking dirt of the subway floor compared to Dess. It was like eating her favourite food after a year on a deserted island.

Knotting her hands in the back of Dess's hair she yanked the girl closer making the connection even stronger. God, she wanted her.

Melissa felt midnight seeped away and the minds around her explode but she didn't care, she was too focused on kissing Dess. Dess's hands wrapped around Melissa's neck and one slid down below her shirt, slipping under and Melissa moaned against her lips as their tongues battled for dominance.

Another taste invaded Dess's and Melissa recognized it as the very familiar taste of Clancy St. Clair. Pulling away slightly, Melissa casted farter out and picked up his taste at the other end of the street she and Dess were parked on.

"Shit" she muttered Dess took her hand out from under her shirt and Melissa sat back into her seat, putting the car in gear and racing away.

Dess leaned back into her seat, lips chapped and red. Melissa could sense the numbers of pie rolling through her head and she tasted of not thinking about it.

Melissa tried to focus on something else but was unsuccessful. _I can't believe I made-out with Dess_, but that wasn't the most surprising thing, Melissa had liked it and she new Dess had too.

They drove in silence and Dess got out of the car mumbling a brief goodbye and thanks. Melissa drove straight to Rex's and barged in. She could taste him reading in his room.

She didn't give him time to say hi, just grabbed him and kissed him hard, blocking her mind easily. Nothing, she felt none of the warmth Melissa usually did when she kissed Rex. She pulled away and huffed out a breath.

"So how'd it go?" Rex asked, still surprised by Melissa's entrance.

"Dess is all fixed" a little confused but her heads just fine, Melissa added mentally.

'I'm gunna go to bed, ok?' Melissa finished, stumbling out of his bedroom and into the spare one where Dess usually slept.

She could taste his confusion from inside the room but didn't really care. She sat lightly in the bed and casted out towards Dess's house. Melissa smiled lightly as she tasted Dess thinking about that night and what they had done, she switched to thinking about a complicated math problem all of a sudden and then drifted back to the first thought. Dess's frustration was prominent even from this far away and Melissa fell asleep casting into her room. She didn't know why she all of a sudden had these feelings. They were just going to make things complicated.

Melissa scolded herself in the morning for casting into Dess's mind that night but couldn't resist doing it again that morning.

**So reviews are GREAT!!! And I hope you liked :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long...school sucks btw. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW maybe?? I had most of the story planned but I made a big change so...YAY!! Keep reading :)**

Dess was woken up by her home phone around 8:00 AM.

"What!" She shouted into the other end, mad at who ever had woken her up.

"Hey Dess" Rex replied, sounding kind of distracted.

Shit, did he know what had happened?

"This had better be good, Rex. You have woken me up 3 hours before the time I deemed wake worthy."

Rex sighed on the other end, "I need you to come to Maddy's with me, Melissa says detaching her mind from yours could have killed her so were all going down."

"Give me an hour, you're an idiot by the way" Dess hung up quickly, realizing Rex had said that we ALL needed to be there so that obviously meant Melissa. Double shit.

Dess shivered at the awkwardness she would have to go through by seeing **her** again.

Dess hopped into the shower grudgingly then threw on a short black dress with short shorts beneath. No way was she going to wear jeans or leggings in this heat.

Dess walked out the house and froze. Where the hell was her car? She spun around and raced back into her kitchen cursing under her breath. How had she not noticed last night? _Oh right, I was to busy kissing another girl_, Dess thought to herself. She was going to kill Jacob when she got her hands on him.

Dess snatched the phone from the charger on the counter and dialled Aries and Jacob's home phone.

"Hello?" Aries asked, sounding as chipper as ever. Stupid happy person.

"Where is he?" Dess growled back.

"Currently on the couch sleeping off his hangover" She sounded tired but her voice went back to normal quickly.

"Hey I'll get Melissa to swing over and get you; she and Rex are closest, ohh I've got to go. See you soon!" She hung up before Dess could refuse.

Dess leaned against the counter, listing the first hundred digits of pi to calm down. Her confrontation with Melissa was going to be a bit sooner than expected. Dess bit her lip then reached up and took out a chocolate muffin from a packet for breakfast.

A couple minutes after finishing it she heard a car horn honk outside her house. Dess began to list a bunch of tridecalogisms and raced out to the car. She sat in the back as usual and stayed silent, not looking at the mindcaster up front and trying to occupy her mind.

They arrived at Maddy's quickly and Dess leapt out of the car and for the first time since becoming Madeline's mind slut, didn't pass out. She felt fine. Smiling, Dess skipped up the steps and into the house where Aries was already seated, leaning over some pieces of paper looking extremely intense. Rex walked by and leaned over Aries shoulder getting the same look she had. The one that says talk to me and die. Dess heard a snort come from behind her and turned her head to gaze at Melissa.

The memories of last night flooded back into her mind no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She pouted but didn't push them away. Melissa couldn't hear her anyways. Not in here. Melissa walked past her shaking her head then ran her hand along the back of Dess's.

_Sorry, but I've gotten good babe,_ Dess's eyes widened and she turned on her heel, walked up to the second level and stood at the bottom of the attic stairs.

"Has anyone been up?" She shouted down at them.

No one answered so she shrugged and crept up the stairs. Dess peered around the door and saw Maddy lying in an unnatural position on her casting cushions. Dess took a deep breath then walked into the room towards the woman. She knelt beside her and reached out to check for a pulse but pulled back. She saw vividly the last time she had touched her and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Dess sat back on her butt and breathed in and out through her mouth.

_Just reach out_, she told her self, _she's dead for crying out loud, _but Dess couldn't. Her hand was inches away from her neck but it wouldn't budge. She whimpered as the pain she remembered feeling, began to get a little too real. Then she felt a light hand on hers, Dess opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at Melissa kneeling next to her. She sighed as everything went back to normal whether that was due to Melissa or not, she didn't care. The other mindcaster reached out and laid her hand on Maddy's neck then drew back and sighed.

"She's dead"

Dess felt relief flood through her like a tidal wave and smiled. Their heads snapped back to the stairs as they heard someone coming up. The two girls pulled their hands away forgetting that they were entwined and shuffled away from each other a bit. Rex reached the top and glanced at Madeline between them. Melissa nodded and Rex raised the phone to his ear after dialling for an ambulance then walked over, taking Melissa's hand in his. She smiled but Dess saw her cast a glance back at her.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room where Aries had a hand over her astonished mouth.

"What happened?" Rex questioned but she just beckoned for him to come.

He did and too clapped a hand over his mouth after reading a ripped piece of paper then hauled Aries out of her seat and walked her towards the front door.

"We need too check this out" Rex said hurriedly "Melissa go to Dess's tonight and we'll see you there at 9 AM tomorrow" On that note, he slammed the door leaving Melissa and Dess behind.

"What the hell?" Dess asked.

Melissa shook her head and frowned.

"They found something but they need to be sure, something about another midnighter."

"Huh," Dess was happy about having some excitement that, but she wasn't so impressed with Melissa being at her house.

The ambulance came a little while after and they proved to be pure idiots. It took them a good hour to just get the stretcher up the narrow stairs let alone back down with a good 130 extra pounds. Neither of them would listen to Dess's calculations although if they did they could get up and down the stairs with no hassle. It was all about angles, but getting math tips from and sixteen year old girl was probably not something they really wanted to do.

She said goodbye with the middle finger after they had insulted her smarts and what she knew. She ended by telling them they could go screw themselves and each other. Melissa stood there shaking her head the whole time.

When they left, she and Melissa got into her car and drove back to her place. _This should be interesting_, Dess thought.

**BLAH!!! Sorry and review?? OHHH and I just recently saw a GREAT thing on youtube called Charlie Bit My Finger and it is SOOO cute and funny, if you haven't seen it you should :) REVIEW or just keep reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the late update. Homework has been crazy and I've been busy and then…well ya :(**** I'm soo sorry and to make it up to you, I will defiantly update by Monday!!!!!! I promise :)**** Anyways, enjoy and please REVIEW!!!!**

They worked on weapons silently until Dess's parents came home. They called them to the kitchen for dinner and as it came to a close her parents began to fight. They ended up shouting at each other across the table and Melissa couldn't actually remember what it had started at. They then began to drag Dess into it, who looked as if this happened all the time. Her head snapped up and she looked between her parents and Melissa could sense she was torn.

"Dess, you know I'm right about this, don't you believe me?" Her mother cried at Dess who looked tiredly at them both.

"You're smart enough to know she's bullshiting you" Her father commented.

"Please leave me out of this" Dess whispered, looking at no one in particular.

Her parents began screaming at each other once again and they ended up storming out.

"Um, sorry you had to see that Melissa" Dess glanced across the table at her and she got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like the butterflies you get before a speech you have to do in school, but this was warmer then the other times she had them.

"It's OK"

Dess shrugged and began to clear the table. Melissa stood and helped; tasting how familiar this all was to her. She must have to do this allot. Once they had cleared everything Dess took a seat on the couch and flipped to the discovery channel. She glanced up at Melissa and raised her left eyebrow so Melissa took a seat at the other end of the small couch leaving little room in-between them.

"Do you want a drink?" Dess asked suddenly, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Sure" Melissa mumbled.

Dess opened her fridge and then screeched as a bowl fell onto her, spreading red goo down her dress. Melissa burst out laughing.

"This would so not be funny if it was you" Dess growled, "I'm in the shower," She shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom.

Melissa snickered and watched the T.V. until she heard Dess cry out and a loud thump sound from in her room. Melissa raced to her bedroom and found Dess lying flat on her back in he middle of the room with the contents of her cabinet surrounding her.

"What did you do?" Melissa giggled kneeling beside Dess on the floor. She reached her hand out instinctually and laid it on her cheek. Her mind opened up and Melissa saw Dess walking into her room then slipping on the floor. She had reached out to grab purchase on something only to yank everything on her counter to the floor.

Melissa stared intently at Dess. Wow, she was pretty. She felt herself do it and couldn't stop, no matter how much she tried. Melissa leaned forward and kissed Dess once again. It started out light and gentle but changed quickly into rough and intense. Melissa's hands slowly raked up Dess's sides, lifting her shirt up slightly and stopped at her neck.

Dess struggled to raise herself up to her elbows and groaned as she moved to fast and sent a painful spark through her head. Melissa pulled away reluctantly and held out her hand to pull Dess to her feet, slowly tugging her out of the room.

Dess reached up into the cabinet once they entered the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Advil, downing a pill easily. After setting the glass of water down she turned back to face the mindcaster with a smirk set in place, then slowly walked up to her.

Melissa smiled back and replied eagerly when they crushed their lips together, then pushed the younger girl against the cabinet causing a moan to escape Dess's lips. Melissa ran her hands up Dess's thighs and hooked her thumbs beneath the Polymath's shirt, tugging it up. She was about to pull it off when the discovery channel flicked on and Melissa felt an extra burst of excitement run through Dess.

She rolled her eyes but pulled away and let Dess tug her back to the couch. They continued to watch the T.V. and made-out on the commercials. It felt natural, being with Dess, scarily so, Melissa thought but she wasn't about to stop. She might as well dig her own grave.

Melissa jolted awake and blinked against the glaring sun that was shining into Dess's living room. Her and Dess were lying on the couch, their bodies pressed tightly together with the T.V. still on. Melissa had a leg thrown over the Polymath's body and Dess's hand lay on her upper thigh.

Melissa smirked and dipped her head to press her lips against Dess's who stirred and immediately kissed back. Their mouths parted and she felt Dess press her hip between Melissa's legs, bringing a loud moan from her lips. They continued like this until Dess's shirt was on the floor forgotten and she was working on stripping Melissa free from her dress.

"What time is it?" Melissa mumbled from Dess's neck where she was slowly working her way down.

"Uhhh, 856 seconds till 9," Dess slurred between her moans.

Melissa pulled away and slid back onto her knees, Dess's legs still on either side of her. Melissa sighed and stepped off the couch so Dess could get off. She huffed but did what she was supposed to and retreated to the bathroom. She came out about ten minutes later in new clothes and sat beside Melissa, slouching slightly.

"Do you have a plan?" She finally blurted out, obviously referring to what Melissa planned to do a bout Rex.

"Nope"

Dess groaned but ended the conversation there.

Rex's car pulled up outside the house a couple minutes later and Melissa heard Dess mumble something about 72 seconds late. She ignored it and reluctantly went to let everybody in when all she wanted to do was was tackle Dess and make love to her on the floor. Unfortunately, you don't always get what you want.

**Cool, so REVIEW??**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY!!! I updated before Monday like I promised :D Go me!!! Ok, so this chapter is pretty short so I'll be updating sooner rather then later…I hope. Now remember…the more reviews I get, the faster I update :)**** So, review??**

Aries cooked her head to the side as Rex kissed Melissa. The first time she had seen them do this, it had been so intimate but now it seemed Melissa was amazingly distracted and didn't want it. She saw her cast a glance at Dess who wouldn't even look in their direction.

It must have been a girl thing but Aries knew something was up. Something had happened…changed.

"Sorry I'm late" Jacob said, striding into the room, blinking hard.

Dess marched straight up to him and before he could react she raised her knee and hit him in between the legs. He cried out and fell to the floor in obvious pain.

"My keys" she growled.

If Aries had been Jake, she probably would have cried at the tone in the Polymaths voice but he just looked down and handed her the keys, still lying on the ground.

Melissa untangled herself from Rex who was looking at her weirdly. Jacob got off the ground slowly and sat on the couch, as did everyone else. Melissa took a seat beside Dess and Rex sat on the big chair opposite. Aries sat down beside him on the floor and he immediately stood and offered her his seat. She took it and smiled widely.

"We have discovered something very important" Rex began, looking at everyone in the room.

"While searching through some of the drawers Maddy kindly kept a secret, we found a prophecy by one of the old Midnighters. Her talent is rare and unpredictable but at any time during her life she simply realized something, a definite fact that could be about anything, - Dess!" Rex suddenly broke in.

Dess snapped her head up, looking confused.

"What pissy pants?" she asked, not all scared of him like everyone else. No one would ever say something like that to him, well except Dess.

"Have you listened to a thing I've been saying?"

Her face scrunched up then she shook her head in defeat.

"As I was saying," Rex continued while glaring in Dess's direction. "One of the prophecies stated that when the world is fully blue, one of our own will turn,"

"So, am I the only one who's totally lost?" Jacob asked

"For once…you're not alone on that," Dess inserted, smirking in Jake's direction.

"Well, my theory is that the first part about the Blue time is referring to when Jessica caused Midnight to spread across Earth," Rex continued, "And by 'one of our own will turn' there's a possibility she's talking about another Midnighter going bad, but we're not sure how".

As Rex continued with his little spiel Aries couldn't help but notice a small purple just showing above the top hem of Melissa's dress. The mark strangely resembled a hicky (not that Aries has much experience in that area). She had seen Jacob covered in them before but Melissa had been at Dess's all night and Rex had been with her searching through all of his and her lore notes. That didn't add up.

As this thought passed her mind, Melissa turned her gaze upon the female seer and gave her a deathly glare while pulling her dress up to cover the mark. Oppsie Daisy…busted.

Aries turned her attention back to Rex where he was pacing back and forth in Dess's living room, far too small for his large form.

What does the mark mean? _It could just be a bruise,_ Aries pondered…but how do you get a bruise there? Unless she hit her boob on the counter, there wasn't really a reason for it** not** to be hicky. It was common for people who like each other to do…those things to one another, but REX WASN'T THERE. The only person who had been with Melissa was…Dess?

Well that's…different.

**So I hope you like it and you can tell me in your review?? Yes…No…Maybe…Blah?? The next chapter will be from Jacob's POV so you can see what he thinks of the situation and then some Dess/Melissa stuff…I'll tell you more if you review :D**** Baha, I'm such a bitch. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SOO sorry for not updating sooner :( My week has been hectic but to make it up to you, I combined two chapters :) And if you do review (PLEASE DO) what rating do you think I should have this under. Once you finish reading you'll get why I ask :) Anyways read and review...or not :P OHHH, now I remeber what I wanted to say, I've decided Jacob can only Teleport during the blue time :) I have to go back and fix that now :)**

Jacob sat there with his mouth hanging open like he had been for the past half hour while Rex explained what he and Aries had uncovered. Someone wanted to control something. That was all he'd got. Not only did he have a killer hang over but Dess kept on elbowing him...probably because he kept on trying to place his hand on her thigh and Rex was trying to shove information down his throat like it was a life over death matter.

"It is retard" Melissa replied, glaring across Dess at him, and then shoving his hand off Dess's leg. How had it gotten there? He asked himself smirking, and why the hell did Melissa care?

"So, some Midnighter wants to control humanity, sort of like how the Midnighter's of Bixby use to control the town back in," Dess paused and then managed to choke out, "Maddie's day's".

"Yes" Aries responded, and as usual smiling.

"Wait what?" Jacob asked, he must have missed that part.

"A prophecy made by one of the past Midnighters states that when the Blue time has covered the whole planet, like it has now, one of our own Midnighters will turn against us, or at least the stiffs. Maybe trying to control everything leading me to conclude that this leader is a…mindcaster" Rex looked hesitantly at Melissa who shrugged and put on a fake smile.

Rex continued on and Jacob saw as Dess shifted her hand so that it slide up Melissa's dress slightly, their skin touching briefly before returning her hand back to her lap.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Jacob blurted out.

"Uhh", YES!!! Finally Rex does not have an answer. Go Jacob, go Jacob.

"Well we should probably try and find out who this Midnighter is, Melissa has seen into the minds of many Casters so if we reviewed over what the vibe was like, maybe we can find the black sheep," Damn, Jacob loses.

Rex glanced at Melissa, "Do you want any help with it?"

She fidgeted slightly, "I think it's best I just do it myself so there's less mind noise. I'll stay here at Dess's in case I need anything."

Rex looked disappointed for a minute before taking charge once again and handing out tasks.

"Dess and Jacob, could you go gather any metal so we can keep some at our homes just incase?"

"Fine," Dess grumbled, "It's out in my CAR"

Jake sighed and followed the pissed off Polymath to her driveway. They needed a little chitchat anyways.

**OK, so I was GUNNA stop here but because it took me FOREVER to update I'm extending it ******

Dess stomped out to her car, where she kept most of her toys, not having any more space in her room. She took out her keys and unlocked the driver's door to unlock the car and pop the trunk. Once done, she trudged to the back and reached to grab the large duffle bag only to have Jacob grab her wrist.

"So, you and Melissa, eh?" The excitement in his eyes shone through and Dess felt her cheeks flush red.

"What?" She hissed yanking her hand out of Jacobs grasp. He smirked and leaned against the car.

" Someone's been a naughty girl," He sing-songed. Dess ignored him and reached for the heavy bag, tugging it to try and get it out from her trunk.

"Ohh come on, "Jacob started again, "There's soo something going on,"

Dess whipped her head back up, "There is nothing going on," She sighed and returned to tugging at the bag.

"Don't lie to me" Dess slowly glanced back up to see Jacob's usually carefree smile gone, his words making a stingy feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she just swallowed a bee. He reached forward and took hold of both bags, lifting them easily without breaking eye contact with her. She couldn't lie to Jacob, wouldn't lie.

"To many people have hidden the truth from me so please, for the love of my sanity, don't turn into…her," He managed to choke out.

Dess new who Jacob was referring to when he said "her", his high school sweet heart, his first and only love. Jake had fallen head over heels for this girl only to find her naked beneath his best friend after coming home early from a ski trip with his dad. Jacob refused to get close to any girl again, leaving before any feelings develop, but for some reason…he trusts Dess and she wouldn't risk their friendship for anything.

"I…we're…ugh" Dess groaned, hitting her hand to her forehead.

"It's ok," Jake reassured, "I get it" He smiled then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're smart enough to know what you're doing," but the problem was, Dess wasn't so sure she was.

Jacob carried the bags in and dropped them to the floor in front of Rex who was chatting to Aries. Dess looked in Melissa's direction and saw her looking back; she gave Dess a slight nod as if saying that telling Jake was ok. Dess felt a smile creep up upon her lips, she couldn't wait for the guys to leave so she could have Melissa all to herself. She saw the Mindcaster bite her lip and knew she was thinking the same thing.

An hour later, Rex FINALLY called off the meeting.

"Me and Aries are going to head back to Maddie's place to see if she has any other important information on this so we'll see you tomorrow here at 11?"

"Joy" Jacob replied sarcastically. Rex glared then he and Aries headed out to leave.

_Two down, one to go_, Melissa's distinct voice rang through her head. Dess smirked and kicked Jakes leg. He leaned forward and Dess smiled but quickly took it back when he returned to the couch, sitting between the two girls with the T.V. remote control in hand.

"So, whatcha wanna watch?" He questioned before turning the T.V. on and flipping to a football game.

"Uh, no," Dess replied, getting annoyed now.

"You're leaving"

"Why?" he asked, "It's not like you two have anything to do…right?" Jacob's lips formed a massive smile as the two girls glared at him.

"Jacob Athemist Mertyle," Dess growled through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," He chuckled, "Just let me get lunch and I'll leave you two alone,"

"What time is it?" Melissa called into him as he searched through Dess's fridge and cabinets.

"Errr, 12:13," Jake replied before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"12 then 13…get it?" The girls just rolled their eyes and Melissa scooted over to sit next to Dess, she lean ed down a bit and nibbled on her exposed neck earning a slight moan from the Polymath. Melissa pulled away just as Jake came back in with a plate full of food.

"Want…some?" He mumbled between mouth fulls.

"Fine," Jake declared after getting sent a rather viscious glare from Melissa. "No food for you. I just don't get how you're not hungry?"

"Not all of us need to eat every hour of the day," She replied acidly.

"I'm sure you'd be willing to eat something, " Jacob said through a ridiculous grin while casting a glance at Dess who's cheeks flared red. Melissa just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes (I think you need a dirty mind to get that one).

By now, he had finished his meal and set his plate down. Not bothering to clean it or even return it to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll be off, have fun," the boy calle dover his shoulder.

As soon as the door was firmly closed behind him Dess and Melissa attacked each other. Their mouths firmly pressed together as hands roamed, pinched and rubbed.

Melissa somehow managed to be straddling Dess on the floor still lip locked and grinding her body against the younger girls. Dess slid her hands up Melissa's thighs and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it off in one swift movement. Her hands resumed skimming up and down her leg, eventually stopping at Melissa's hips. She gripped Melissa and pulled her more firmly against her, raising her hips to meet each of Melissa's thrusts.

Melissa had slipped her hands under Dess's own shirt and slowly took it off, only parting from her lips when needed. Her hands slid down to Dess's chest, shoving one beneath the black bra. Dess moaned loudly, revelling in the feeling of Melissa's warm hands massaging her breast.

Without warning Dess took her one hand from Melissa's hip and slid it between her legs, pressing it firmly against Melissa who cried out and grinded harder. Dess felt Melissa's hand that was not currently groping her slide down her stomach only to be stopped by the freaking phone ringing.

Melissa paused above her, sighing then sat back up and grabbed the phone of the charger.

"What?" She demanded, her face going from fury to surprise quickly.

"Mom?" Dess's eyes widened as she heard Melissa's mom screaming down the other end of the phone. Dess couldn't help but smirk at the situation. Melissa's mom was screaming at her, asking what she's been up to unaware that her daughter was half naked with another girl between her legs. Dess could only imagine what they could be doing now if the damn mom police didn't decide to butt in. She now officially hated Melissa's mom.

53 seconds later, Melissa mumbled fine down the phone and hung up. She leaned back down to softly kiss Dess.

"I have to go explain to my parents why I upped and left, where I've been since I came home and why didn't I say I was back. I also need clothes so I'll be back in a couple hours. OK?"

Dess huffed and quickly rolled them over so she was on top.

"Fine," She mumbled, "But be back soon" Dess planted a firm kiss on melissa's lips then sat back and threw her shirt back on over her head. When she turned around Melissa had her dress on and was combing her fingers through her hair. Once done, Melissa gave Dess another kiss and left to face the parents.

**Thanks for reading!! And review?? If you do, what rating should this story be?? And to explain Dess's and Melissa's relationship...I thought that becuase they were already friends, the part of the relationship where it's sort of hands off and talk would be skipped. So their relationship would be more sexual?? Tell me whatcha think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohhhhh!!! I am sooo sorry about to VERY long absence and I feel horrible!! I'm really hoping to make it up too you so I'll try my hardest to get in more chapters and FASTER!! I really don't have much of an excuse and all I can say is PLEASE DON'T HATE ME??? I'm kinda nervous about this chapter so tell me what you think!! :) Please review, I greatly appreciate it :)**

"Home sweet home," Melissa mumbled under her breath as she entered her house. She slammed the door loudly behind her to alert the parentals she was there.

"MELISSA!" Her mother screeched as she stomped down the stairs situated in front of the door.

"Yup," Melissa replied, popping the P.

Her mom scowled and stopped in front of Melissa, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I called you all the time on my trip, mom," She pointed out.

"Since you've been home, and don't give me attitude when I just let you travel ALONE with a boy,"

Melissa couldn't help but laugh at this, "Me…and…Jonathon?" She managed to get out through her chuckles.

Melissa mom looked at her disapprovingly, "And why did you not come home?'

"Umm, well" Melissa wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer. She wasn't exactly going to come out and say she was too busy making out with a girl. Luckily, Melissa noticed a cardboard box at the bottom of the staircase labelled 'Melissa's'.

"You moved my stuff?" Melissa asked, raising her eyebrows up at her mom.

"Well you didn't exactly tell us when you were coming home," Her mom quickly replied as if that explained it all, "and well I suppose there's no other way to say this but…I'm pregnant"

Finally, Melissa gave up holding it in and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"How is this at all amusing Melissa?" Her mom inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm…getting…kicked out…of MY room…for a…a baby," Mom's can be so funny sometimes, one minute they love you and the next their trying to kick you out. Are they all bipolar or does fate really want to screw up Melissa's life.

"We can move your stuff back Melissa" Her mom replied only half-heartedly.

"Naw, I'll be heading out again soon anyways and till then I'll stay with Dess or Rex"

Her mother grunted then turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen leaving Melissa to move her stuff out to the car.

There were only three boxes and they fit into the car with ease, she was then told to take a shower by her mother and actually fed. Again with this bipolar issue, maybe because Melissa doesn't touch her any more (by accident or on purpose) her mom is acting more normal, at least normal for her. Maybe when Melissa touched her mom by mistake as a child, what she wanted her parents to do just transferred naturally. With out Melissa's own knowledge. So the way her mother was acting now is the way she would normally act if her child weren't some freak.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" Melissa pondered.

"We're going to wait," Her Dad answered, sounding as annoyed as he looked.

Melissa nodded slightly and put her dirty dishes into the dishwasher then headed towards the door.

"I'm heading over to Dess's," She called quickly, receiving only silence in return. Well her parents haven't changed that much.

Melissa started the car hastily, wanting to get back to Dess and their previous actions. She felt a smirk form on her lips at the thought and sped off.

Melissa reached Dess's quickly and immediately heard the loud happy go lucky music blasting from inside. Dess's mom must be home for there was no way in hell the polymath would be caught dead listening to that racket.

Melissa cringed as she opened the door and the music got louder, she saw Dess leaning against the wall facing into the kitchen where her mom must be. She had a horrid look on her face and quickly abandoned her place to greet Melissa. They brought their bodies close and let their lips just barely touch.

"She'll be gone soon, she's got another date with this infamous man she's been prattling about although refusing to let the name slip. It could be Sanchez for all I know," Dess whispered against Melissa's lips before kissing her deeply.

They pulled away just as Shelia came around the corner.

"Melissa, I hope you're staying for dinner. Right?" Melissa nodded absently, only then realising it was almost 5:00.

"What do you think of this one?" Dess's mom asked what Melissa thought was the millionth time that night.

She twirled around and faced the two bored looking girls who were sitting on the couch.

"Didn't you try that one on already?" Dess replied.

"No, no. This on has a slightly tighter waist band although I think it makes me look fat." Shelia commented while pulling at the dress. She then looked up at Dess expectantly.

The Polymath just sighed and shrugged her shoulders, returning her gaze back to the discovery channel.

Her mom grumbled slightly and returned to her room to probably try on some more clothes. If that were possible.

Melissa smirked to herself and sighed as she stealthily slid her hand between Dess's legs earning a surprised gasp from the Polymath. She returned her hand back to her own lap just as Dess's mother came back into the living room in yet another dress, although she could have tried that one on earlier. Melissa couldn't remember.

"I liked this one the best," Shelia commented as she twirled, "What do you girls think?"

Dess humphed without actually looking and Melissa nodded in approval only wishing she would hurry the hell up.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two and I will probably be home by 11 so don't wait up" Her mom called as she retrieved her purse and stalked out of the door.

Dess sat still for about 10 seconds then reached over and turned off the T.V. She stood up then grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her up from the couch, through the halls and to her bedroom. The Polymath closed the door and slowly turned around to face Melissa who felt her blood boil with excitement.

Dess stepped forward so they were only inches apart and Melissa closed the short distance with a light kiss. She felt her hands go to the other girl's hips as Dess's wound around Melissa's neck. She then tugged the Mindcaster towards her bed and pushed her slightly so she lay on top, straddling Melissa, who was slowly taking off Dess's shirt. She flung it to the corner and reached her pale hands down to the waistband of Dess's jeans, which she managed to undo.

Dess stepped off momentarily to slip out of her pants and Melissa could see a light blush spread across her cheeks. Smirking, the mindcaster stood up and took off her dress so they were both in only their underwear and bras.

Their bodies crushed together once again as Melissa pulled Dess back to the bed but she slid on top this time. A moan echoed through the room as Melissa pressed her self between The Polymaths legs, her pale hands propping herself up.

Dess slowly reached up to undo the clasp on the other girl's bra and slid it down her shoulders, tossing it into the corner. Melissa gasped as Dess swiftly flipped them over so she hovered above the Mindcaster.

Dess slowly kissed down Melissa's neck, past her collarbone and finally to her chest. She gasped and arched her back as The Polymath took one of her breasts into her mouth, nipping slightly. Melissa moaned as she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Dess's long hair who was slowly making her way down the Mindcasters stomach.

Melissa bit her lip when the other girl reached to top of her underwear and hooked her fingers beneath it, tugging it off effortlessly. Melissa helped Dess slip the remaining pieces of clothing off their bodies with slow, enduring movements and finally laid back down, naked on the bed beneath the Polymaths sight who stood in front of her biting lip.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dess finally asked.

Melissa answered by grabbing Dess's hands and pulling the girl back on top of her. Through one kiss, Melissa showed Dess all the feelings she's ever had for her and that this was 100% what she wanted.

Dess grinned cheekily and slid her hand between Melissa's legs, who moaned loudly at the touch.

Dess's cold fingers felt nice against Melissa's warm skin and the Mindcaster felt her muscles tighten in ecstasy as Dess pleased her better then Rex ever had.

It wasn't long before she reached her climax and with the noises they were making, Melissa wondered briefly if the neighbours would hear.

Her toes curled and Melissa's backed arched as she moaned. All her muscles tightening as pleasure ripped through her body. Her hands gripped the sheets and she finally relaxed, collapsing onto the bed.

She sighed and Dess giggled lightly, slipping her fingers out and bringing them to her lips. Dess leaned down and kissed Melissa gently who didn't hesitate to flip them over, only too ecstatic about hearing her own name pour from the Polymaths lips as Melissa got her turn on top.

**Ummm, so ya?? Sorry again for the....err I can't actually think of the word...DELAY!! That's it, anyways thanks for reading and REVIEW!! Please**


End file.
